Chocolate Love
by breakin' down to the -earth
Summary: Sehun berjanji akan memberikan coklat tanpa lemak sebanyak mungkin kepada Kai. Jika Kai tak melupakannya. Tapi Sehun malah melupakan Kai yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi? Baca saja sendiri / Kaihun, Hunkai, Sekai slight ChanBaek, Baekyeol
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chocolate Love.

Author: Shim Min Min a.k.a. KumikoLinie a.k.a. Miko.

Fandom: EXO K.

Pairing: Sehun/Kai.

Cast:

Kim Jong In or Kai.

Oh Sehun.

Other Cast:

Park Chan Yeol.

Byun Baek Hyun.

Yesung or Kim Jong Woon.

Kim Ryeowook.

Do Kyung Soo as Kai's mom.

Kim Joon Myeon or Suho as Kai's dad.

Choi Sulli.

And other people.

Genre: AU, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Romance, Fluff, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated: T.

Length: 1 of 3.

Summary: Sehun berjanji akan memberikan coklat tanpa lemak sebanyak mungkin kepada Kai. Jika Kai tak melupakannya. Tapi Sehun malah melupakan Kai yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi? Baca saja sendiri.

Disclameir: Kai milik saya #plakk… maksudnya Kai milik Sehun dan Sehun milik Kai. Dan ff ini milik MIKO. Camkan itu!

Warning: This is Yaoi fics. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Terinspirasi dari lagu Chocolate Love yang di populerkan oleh f(x) dan SNSD. Mungkin di dalam ceritanya ada sepenggal cerita dari BBF. So, happy reading.

No Copas.

No Plagiator.

No Bashing.

Don't be Silent reader.

Kai POV

Aku membuka bungkus coklat itu cepat-cepat. Karena aku sudah tak sabat ingin memakan coklat itu. sudah lama aku ingin makan coklat itu. Karena aku tak boleh makan coklat lagi. Aneh sekali orang-orang itu. Kenapa aku dilarang memakan coklat hanya karena aku bisa gemuk? Dasar Umma dan Appa yang selalu mementingkan tubuh ideal anaknya daripada perasaan anaknya.

"Annyeong!" Teriak seseorang dan membuatku terkejut. Sehingga coklat yang baru saja aku buka bungkusnya dan belum ku jamah itu terjatuh di atas tanah. Sialan orang itu!

"Eh? Mian! Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Aku akan menggantinya." Sesal namja itu. Aku mendengus kesal dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tak perlu. Aku masih punya lagi. Untuk apa kau menyapaku seperti orang gila tadi?" Tanyaku dengan nada ketus.

"Mianhamnida. Kau jangan marah seperti itu. Aku punya berita baik untukmu dan untuk Chan Yeol hyung." Jelas namja menyebalkan itu. Aku mengambil coklat yang baru dari sakuku dan membuka bungkusnya dengan cepat. Agar aku bisa cepat-cepat memakannya. Supaya namja di depanku ini tak membuatku sial lagi.

"Kau dan Chan Yeol hyung di terima sebagai model majalah 'Ceci' dan kalian dikontrak oleh HM Entertaiment. Sebuah perusahaan entertaiment yang cukup terkenal di Korea ini." Jelas namjaitu.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…" Aku tersedak oleh coklatku sendiri. Karena aku mendengarkan kata-kata 'HM Entertaiment'. Sebuah perusahaan entertaiment yang paling aku sukai.

"Apa kau yakin? Karena warna kulitku ini seperti bukan orang Korea. Tubuhku juga tidak terlalu bagus." Ucapku tak percaya dan kembali merenung.

"Waeya? Ada yang salah?" Tanyanya.

"Jika aku sudah menjadi artisnya HM Entertaiment, aku dan Chan Yeol hyung tidak akan bertemu denganmu. Dan juga aku tidak bisa menghajarmu lagi." Jawabku.

"Mwo?" Serunya dengan sangat terkejut.

"Hahaha… Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi aku serius! Soal yang tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Jelasku.

"Sudahlah. Kita kan sahabat. Kita pasti akan selalu bersama. Meskipun kita jauh." Ujarnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu dan hati Chan Yeol hyung. Begitu juga dengan kau dan Chan Yeol hyung yang selalu ada di hatiku. Itulah yang dinamakan sahabat." Jelasnya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku saja.

"Tapi kau harus janji. Kau tak boleh melupakanku." Ujarku dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingku. Ia mengaitkannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Karena kau yang akan menjadi artis dan pasti akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan pemotretan. Sehingga mungkin saja kau bisa melupakan sahabat tampanmu ini." Jelasnya. Aku hanya tertawa keras.

Satu hal yang harus dicamkan oleh sahabat tampanku ini. Bahwa aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Karena aku selalu memikirkannya. Kapanpun dan di manapu.

"Kenapa kau malam-malam keluar di sini sendirian?" Tanyanya dan mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku. Ia merangkul bahuku dan menatap wajahku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau kan sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Appa dan Ummaku. Mereka menyuruhku makan makanan-makanan yang bergizi dan menyuruhku olahraga. Karena mereka ingin tubuhku bagus seperti orang-orang di Amerika sana. Sehingga, aku harus berhenti makan coklat. Aku kan sudah kecanduan dengan coklat. Jadi sekarang aku jalan-jalan dan memakan coklat dengan sembunyi-sembunyi." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku, bahwa kau tidak akan melupakanku. Dan suatu hari nanti jika kita bertemu, aku akan memberikamu coklat sebanayak mungkin. Coklat tanpa lemak." Ujarnya. Aku memandangnya tak percaya.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu menepati janjiku. Oh Sehun akan berjanji kepada Kim Jong In. Bahwa Oh Sehun akan memberikan coklat tanpa lemak sebanyak mungkin kepada Kim Jong In. Jika suatu hari nanti kami bertemu kembali dan Jong In tidak melupakan Oh Sehun." Ujarnya sambil membusungkan dadanya dan mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas. Tatapannya serius menghadap lurus ke depan.

"Hahahaha…"

"Kenapa kau malah menertertawakanku? Apa itu lucu?" Kesalnya. Aku masih tertawa.

Aku senang sekalibisa menjadi sahabatmu Oh Sehun. Meskipun kau tak pernah menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi aku selalu merasa senang jika kau selalu baik dan perhatian kepadaku. Meskipun hanya dengan perasaan sahabat.

|HunKai|

"Kai! Apa kau tak lelah?" Tanya Chan Yeol hyung dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping kiriku.

"Tentu saja aku lelah, hyung. Tapi Sehun selalu mendukungku dan juga mendukungmu hyung." Jawabku.

"Kau tahu Kai, sepertinya Sehun itu menyukaimu. Ia selalu menomor satukan dirimu. Bahkan aku sempat dilupakan olehnya. Padahal kami adalah sahabat." Jelasnya. Aku berhenti melakukan chatting dengan Sehun dan mendengarkan penjelasan Chan Yeol hyung.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Lalu kau juga menyukainya. Bukan begitu?" Ujarnya.

"Ah… Hyung~ah! Kau kan sudah seperti hyungku sendiri. Ayolah! Ceritakan lagi tentang Sehun yang tidak aku ketahui. Aku mengaku, aku memang menyukainya. Jadi, ceritakan lagi hyung." Ujarku merengek kepadanya seperti anak kecil dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kanannya.

"Chan Yeolie!" Panggil seorang namja cantik nan manis kepada Chan Yeol hyung.

"Baekkiya!" Teriak Chan Yeol hyung dengan suara bassnya itu. Hingga membuatku terkejut.

"Kai… Kenalkan. Ini Baek Hyung. Dia namjachinguku." Ujar Chan Yeol hyung. Aku tersenyum ke arah namja cantik itu.

"Kai. Kim Jong In imnida. Bangapseumnida."

"Byun Baek Hyun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Tanyaku.

"Sekita 5 bulan." Jawab Chan Yeol hyung.

"Wah… Sudah lama sekali ternyata. Baek Hyun hyung, apa Chan Yeol hyung baik?" Tanyaku. Ia sedikit bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa langsung memanggilku hyung?" Tanyanya. Hehe… Akuu hanya nyengir kuda.

"Karena Chan Yeol hyung pernah bercerita bahwa namjachingunya lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Jadi aku harus memanggilmu hyung. Karena aku dua tahun lebih muda dari Chan Yeol hyung." Jelasku.

"Ouh… Menurutku, Chan Yeol itu jahat sekali. Ia selalu melupakan janji-janji yang sudah ia buat sendiri." Jawabnya dan melotot ke arah Chan Yeol hyung. Chan Yeol hyung hanya bisa memandang takut ke arah Baek Hyun hyung. Sedangkan aku hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah mereka.

Bicara tentang janji, aku jadi ingat janji Sehun 6 bulan yang lalu. Malam itu, tepat ketika aku mendapatkan kabar baik tentang dunia entertaiment dan ia menjanjikan aku coklat.

Satu bulan.

Satu bulan lagi aku bisa cuti dan pulang ke rumah. Bertemu Sehun dan aku akan mengingatnya. Oh Sehun. Aku sudah tak sabat ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu.

|HunKai|

07 January of 2014.

7 hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunku. 5 hari lagi adalah ulangtahunnya Umma. Sehingga aku bisa cuti 2 minggu dari pemotretan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Kai! Aku dan Baekki pulang dulu ya?" Ujar Chan Yeol hyung yang sedang menggandeng Baek Hyun hyung. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Yesung hyung akan menjemputku 25 menit lagi. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir hyung." Ujarku ketika aku melihat wajahnya nampak khawatir kepadaku.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus tetap hati-hati ne? Arraseo?" Ucap Chan Yeol hyung dan segera pergi bersama kekasihnya itu.

Drrrtt… drrtt…

Ponselku bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Semoga saja dari Sehun. Karena sudah sebulan ini ia tak pernah menghubungiku. Aku membuka pesan itu dengan cepat.

_From: Yesung -pabo- hyung._

'_Kim Jong In._

_Cepatlah turun._

_Hyung sudah ada di tempat parkiran._

_Hyung ingin sekali memeluk dongsaeng kesayangan hyung._

_Palli~ya!'_

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Yesung hyung selalu seperti itu. Mirip sekali dengan Ryeowook hyung. Selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil ketika bersamaku. Hah… Aku tak membalas pesan itu dan segera pergi menuju ke parkiran. Tempat pertemuan untuk para artis yang aman.

|HunKai|

"Oh Sehun ya? Kau yakin mau mendengarkan cerita hyung?" Tanya Yesung hyung dan menghela nafas dengan berat. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik." Katanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Tepat sebulan yang lalu, Sehun berniat pulang ke rumah Appanya. Karena Sehun sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Appanya. Kau tahukan kalau orang tua Sehun pisah ranjang?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Appa Sehun marah kepada Sehun. Karena Appanya sudah menganggap Sehun itu sudah meninggal. Sehun dipukul dengan menggunakan botol anggur dan tepat mengenai kaki kanan Sehun. Kemudian, Sehun berniat pulang dan tak akan pernah lagi masuk ke dalam rumah itu."

"Sehun berjuang dengan keras menggunakan kaki kanannya yang terasa nyeri untuk mengendarai mobil. Tapi, waktu itu Tuhan tak berpihak kepadanya. Sehingga Oh Sehun mengalami kecelakaan menabrak sebuah pohon di pinggir jalan. Setelah itu, berita yang ku dengar ia mengalami amnesia." Tanpa terasa air mataku sudah mengalir dengan derasnya. Tak pernah terfikirkan olehku sebelumnya Sehun. Apakah kau juga melupakanku? Lalu, bagaimana dengan janjimu?

Yesung hyung mencoba menenangkanku dengan cara menepuk bahuku pelan. Mungkin ia takut Ryeowook hyung takut salah paham.

"Sudahlah. Aku yakin. Sehun pasti tak akan pernah melupakan sahabat-sahabatnya." Ucap Yesung hyung. Aku semakin terisak. Sehun adalah sahabat dan juga cinta pertamaku. Aku tak mau dia melupakanku. Biarkan dia melupakan tentang janji-janjinya itu. Asalkan jangan buat Sehun melupakan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tuhan, aku mohon dengarkan doaku. Kali ini saja.

To Be Continue…

Eotteokkeh?

Fluff.a udah cukup?

Atau masih kurang?

Jangan lupa RCL ya!

Gomawo before for reading my fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chocolate Love.

Author: Shim Min Min a.k.a. KumikoLinie a.k.a. Miko.

Fandom: EXO K.

Pairing: Sehun/Kai.

Cast:

- Kim Jong In or Kai.

- Oh Sehun.

Other Cast:

- Park Chan Yeol.

- Byun Baek Hyun.

- Yesung or Kim Jong Woon.

- Kim Ryeowook.

- Do Kyung Soo as Kai's mom.

- Kim Joon Myeon or Suho as Kai's dad.

- Choi Sulli.

- And other people.

Genre: AU, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Romance, Fluff, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated: T.

Length: 2 of 3.

Summary: Sehun berjanji akan memberikan coklat tanpa lemak sebanyak mungkin kepada Kai. Jika Kai tak melupakannya. Tapi Sehun malah melupakan Kai yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi? Baca saja sendiri.

Disclameir: Kai milik saya #plakk… maksudnya Kai milik Sehun dan Sehun milik Kai. Dan ff ini milik MIKO. Camkan itu!

Warning: This is Yaoi fics. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Terinspirasi dari lagu Chocolate Love yang di populerkan oleh f(x) dan SNSD. Mungkin di dalam ceritanya ada sepenggal cerita dari BBF. So, happy reading.

No Copas.

No Plagiator.

No Bashing.

Don't be Silent reader.

Kai POV

"Saengil Cukkha hamnida. Saengil cukkha hamnida. Saranghaneun Uri Umma. Saengil cukkha hamnida." Lagu itu menggema di seluruh rumah ini. Karena suara Appa, Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung yang begitu keras. Mereka nampak bahagia. Namun aku tidak. karena aku terus mengingat kejadian 4 hari yang lalu.

"Kai! Neon gwaenchanhayo?" Tanya Ryeowook hyung dan memelukku yang terlihat sangat murung. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Geuraeyo? Kau tak terlihat bahagia. Padahal ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Kyung Soo Imo." Ujar Yesung hyung. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menangis dalam pelukan Ryeowook hyung.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja terlebih dahulu. Agar fikiranmu bisa tenang." Ujar Ryeowook hyung dan mengantarku ke dalam kamarku. Ia menyuruhku untuk merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang dan menyuruhku menangis sepuasnya. Aku menyuruh mereka semua pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Karena aku memang ingin sendiri sekarang.

Flashback 4 days ago…

Aku meminta Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung untuk mengantarkanku ke rumah Sehun. Kemarin aku telah diceritakan semuanya oleh Yesung hyung dan Chan Yeol hyung. Aku tak perlu khawatir kalau Sehun akan melupakanku. Karena Chan Yeol hyung masih diingat oleh Sehun. Semoga saja benar apa kata Chan Yeol hyung.

Ting… tong…

Aku menekan bel pintu itu dengan gemetar. Ryeowook hyung dan Yesung hyung memegang bahu kanan dan kiriku. Menyuruhku agar aku bisa lebih tenang. Kemudian, Ahjumma Oh membukakan pintu itu dan menatapku intens.

"Jong In?" Serunya ketika ia sudah mengenali wajahku. Ia memelukku dengan erat dan aku membalasnya.

"Sudah lama kau tidak mampir ke rumah Ahjumma. Apa karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal pemotretanmu?" Ujar Ahjumma Oh sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan menangkup kedua pipiku.

"Ouh… Jong In! Ahjumma benar-benar merindukanmu. Apa kau mau coklat panas? Baru saja Ahjumma membuatnya untuk Sehun." Tawar Ahjumma Oh.

"Eum… Karena Ahjumma Oh yang menawarinya, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" Tanyaku. Wajahnya nampak sedikit khawatir. Semoga saja Sehun baik-baik saja.

"Dia sudah baikan. Kau bisa menjenguknya." Ucap Ahjumma Oh dan menemaniku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Mungkin kalian bertiga ingin melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin Sehun sedang istirahat. Aku akan mengambilkan coklat panas untuk kalian bertiga." Ujar Ahjumma Oh dan pergi menuju ke dapur.

"Mungkin kami di sini saja. Biar kau sendiri yang menjenguknya." Ucap Ryeowook hyung dan mendorong tubuhku agar lebih dekat dengan pintu kamar Sehun. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. Entah mengapa, detak jantungku berdetak sangat cepat sekarang.

Tangan kananku menyentuh knop pintu itu dengan gemetaran. Aku merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tapi dengan cepat aku menyingkirkan fikiran negatif itu.

Cklek…

Aku mendorong pintu itu dengan pelan.

DEG…

Ada apa ini? Kenapa detak jantungku serasa berhenti? Kenapa sakit sekali? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit sekali? Kenapa…

Tes… Tes…

Air mataku menetes ke lantai. Aku membalikkan badanku untuk kembali pulang saja. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan niatku.

"Annyeong!" Sapanya. Aku kembali membalikkan badanku untuk bisa menatapnya yang sedang menatapku intens. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya bersama dengan yeoja itu. Yeoja yang sok kenal dan sok dekat dengan Oh Sehun.

"Annyeong!" Sapaku balik sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Kau siapa? Kau yang ada di foto milik Chan Yeol hyung kemarin bukan? Eum… Jong In?" Tanyanya. Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku. Ia… I… Ia tidak mengenaliku? Tidak mengenaliku? Kenapa Sehun melupakanku?

"Benar. Aku adalah namja yang ada di foto Chan Yeol hyung. Yah, namaku Jong In. Kim Jong In." Ujarku mencoba setegar mungkin.

"Kau… Mantan kekasihnya Chan Yeol hyung? Karena kemarin dia kemari bersama seorang namja cantik." Tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Anni. Kita bertiga adalah sahabat. Chan Yeol hyung, kau dan aku. Rumahku tak jauh dari rumahmu. Sehingga kita berdua lebih sering bersama. Chan Yeol hyung selalu sibuk dengan les gitar dan drumnya. Sedangkan kita selalu berencana untuk mengerjai Chan Yeol hyung." Jelasku. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Sehun chagi. Aku akan meminta Ahjumma Oh untuk membuatkan bubur untukmu." Ujar yeoja itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Tunggu! Sehun chagi? Sehun chagi? SEHUN CHAGI?

"Dia kekasihmu?" Tanyaku karena aku tak ingin membuat hatiku mati penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ne. Geurae. Waeya?" Jawabnya. Miris sekali. Aku… Sehun sudah punya yeojachingu? Dia straight? Dia…

"Aku pulang saja dulu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kesehatanmu." Ucapku dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. aku berlari keluar. Tanpa memperdulikan Ahjumma Oh, Ryeowook hyung dan Yesung hyung berteriak kepadaku.

Aku berlari ke taman yang biasanya aku, Sehun dan Chan Yeol hyung bercanda. Aku merindukan masa-masa itu. Aku menyesal telah menjadi model dan meninggalkan Sehun.

Flashback End.

|HunKai|

"Kau harus cepat sembuh Kai. Karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Kita berlima akan pergi ke tempat manapun kau mau untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu." Ujar Ryeowook hyung dan memberikanku pil vitamin. Karena kesehatanku down.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalian harus mengabulkan permintaanku itu." Ucapku dan menyeringai pelan setelah melihat mereka menganggukkan kepala.

|HunKai|

"Kai… Kenapa kami harus berpiknik malam-malam di sini Kai?" Tanya Yesung hyung. Aku hanya diam dan memakan coklatku.

"Ingat Kai! Kau jangan makan coklat banyak-banyak. Nanti kau tambah gemuk." Larang Umma. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Karena jarang sekali aku bisa makan coklat terang-terangan di depan Umma dan Appa seperti ini.

"Katanya, kalian mau menuruti semua permintaanku tepat di hari ulang tahunku ini. Dan sekarang kalian tidak mau menikmatinya. Kalian mengecewakanku." Ujarku kesal dan mengecurutkan bibirku. Kenapa semuanya tidak ada yang mau mengerti perasaanku?

"Kai!" Seru Chan Yeol hyung dan Baek Hyun hyung. Aku menoleh ke arah mereka dan tersenyum senang.

DEG…

Itu Oh Sehun kan? Kenapa ia membawa yeoja sialan bernama Choi Sulli itu?

"Kai! Saengil Cukkha hamnida. Semoga kau pajang umur. Ini dariku dan dari Baekki." Ujar Chan Yeol hyung dan memberikanku sebuah kotak yang cukup besar dan berat.

"Gomawo hyung!" Ucapku senang dan segera membuka hadiah itu.

"OMO! Chan Yeol hyung! Baek Hyun hyung! Kenapa kalian memberikanku ini? Inikan harganya mahal." Ujarku malu kepada ChanBaek couple itu.

"Ini adalah robot dance yang kau inginkan waktu itu. maaf kalau hyung baru bisa memberikannya kepadaku ketika di hari ulang tahunmu." Jelas Chan Yeol hyung.

"Ah… Gwaenchanhayo! Kalian memberikan ini kepadaku sudah membuatku senang." Seruku dan memeluk robot dance yang dari Jepang itu.

"Happy Birthday Jong In! Semoga kau panjang umur dan selalu ceria. Semoga kau selalu diberi kesehatan oleh Tuhan." Ujar Sehun dan memberikanku sebuah kotak yang cukup besar juga. Tapi ringan sekali.

"Gomawo Sehun." Ucapku dan meletakkan hadiahnya di samping kananku.

"Ini untuk kalian! Perayaan ulang tahunku adalah berpiknik di tempat ini sambil makan coklat. Jadi kalian harus memakan coklat ini." Kataku dan memberikan ChanBaek couple, Sehun dan kekasihnya itu coklat.

|HunKai|

"Aku dan Sulli pergi dulu ne? Kami tadi sudah ada janji." Ujar Sehun dan segera pergi. Aku sedikit kecewa. Karena Sehun lebih mementingkan yeoja itu daripada sahabatnya yang manis ini.

"Eum… Kai! Aku dan Ryeowook mau jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu. Jadi nanti kau pulang naik taxi saja ne?" Ujar Yesung hyung. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan segera menyuruh mereka pergi. Umpa dan ChanBaek couple sudah pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum Yewook Couple dan Sehun dengan kekasihnya itu pergi. Sehingga tinggal diriku seorang.

Aku memang menyukai suasana sendiri. Tapi aku juga merindukan suasana ketika berdua dengan Sehun. Aku berniat membuka hadiah yang Sehun berikan kepadaku.

Apa ini? Sebuah kertas dengan catatan kecil?

_From: Oh Sehun._

_To: Kim Jong In._

_Note: Datanglah ke NM High School dan temukan hadiah yang sesungguhnya._

Apa-apaan namja itu? Ia tetap saja seperti dulu. Selalu menyebalkan. Wait! Seperti dulu? Apa dia sudah ingat bahwa aku adalah sahabatnya?

Aku memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku celanaku dan segera mencari taxi. Aku akan segera datang Oh Sehun. Tunggu aku dan ku minta janjimu.

To Be Continue…

DON'T FORGET TO RCL…

GOMAWO BEFORE FOR READING MY FANFICTION…


End file.
